Logan's
by angelofdarkness65
Summary: After the death of Wolverine, X-23 has to learn to cope, but to do that she needs somebody, Somebody like Daken. Follow Laura and Dakens misadventures in dealing with their fathers death and moving on while also trying to move on from their pasts and become closer to each other.


Sadness. Laura was never used to any kind of emotions but she had come to know this one over her years of existence, now more than ever. After the death of Wolverine Laura was a wreck and she spiraled into severe depression, and even though the sympathies of Kitty and the other X-Men did help they didn't have the same kind of feelings toward Wolverine as she did. He was her anchor, what kept her going, the reason she lived on. Sure she had Jubilee, but she wasn't always around. Laura missed Logan and she regretted never getting as close as she could have and really bonding, as family, Logan wasn't just her genetic template he was her father, and she missed him, However Laura isn't completely alone.

After Wolverines death Laura's life wasn't getting any easier during the Inversion crisis which she wasn't present for she returned to a very unpleasant circumstance her fellow X-Men trying to bomb New York? Working with Apocalypse? and being fought by Mystique and Sabretooth? It was a lot to take in, too much even, so packed up her things and she left the X-Men to let things return to normalcy for awhile. This presented a problem because she had no place to go. She would have stayed with Jubilee and Shogo, but she had no idea where they were. This presented laura with one option, Daken while she and Daken had a rough history together, the death of their father brought the two pseudo siblings closer to the point of them being two siblings who don't talk much. Lack of communication aside Daken had given Laura a phone number that he claimed to be his while not completely trusting Daken he was the closest person to her right now. After thinking it over Laura decided to give it a shot a called the number. Ring...Ring...Ri- "Hello?"was the gruff confused answer.

"Hello Daken, it is Laura" Laura answered.

"Hey haven't heard from you in awhile, what'd ya need?" Daken was legitimately curious about why Laura suddenly called him after a couple weeks of their last meeting.

"I am in need of a place to stay." came Lauras upfront reply.

This upset Daken did those damned X-pricks kick her out? "What happened with you and the X-Men?" Daken inquired

"It is a long story that is best told in person. Anyway, my request is that I may stay with you for the time being." It was then Laura realised . She was scared, what if Daken didn't want her what if the only person she had left decided to leave her behind, no Logan, no X-men, and now no Daken The thought terrified her, almost to the point where she considered crying. She didn't she was thinking to panicked and to ahead of herself.

"Well why the hell not?" came Dakens reply. Laura felt this was odd, Daken seemed pleased, happy even at Lauras request. "Here's the address of my place." after giving Laura the location and directions to his current residence and saying their respective "goodbye" and "see ya soon", Laura set off.

Daken resided in a small Apartment in northern Washington State, the trip there gave Laura time to cool off and realize that Daken wasn't going to abandon her based off of his reaction to her request this made Laura happy made her remember that she wasn't completely alone she still had a piece of Wolverine, his son, and in a sense her big brother. That thought made her happy Daken and her had very hate filled past relationship, but Laura never thought about why they hated each other she always just put it aside as Daken just being a dick. Laura thought on this for awhile then it hit her, perhaps Daken was jealous of her and Wolverine, and how she maybe had the bond that he always wished to have with Wolverine. Laura quickly dismissed this thought there was no way Daken would would get so sappy and cliche. After several bus rides and about a 35 minute walk Laura ended up outside of "Daken's" apartment in a very uncharacteristically nice part of town. Once again Laura got unsure of herself and was hesitant to knock on the door why she knew that Daken didn't mind her being there, and wasn't going to abandon her, so after gathering the courage she knocked. Hearing the grumbling of someone who had just woken up then a couple moments later Daken answered the door. "Hey there Laura." said Daken.

"Hello Daken" was Lauras shy response. Neither of them, were used to this so neither knew what to do or say, so Laura just did what felt natural to her. She hugged him, she clinged to Daken she didn't know why it was as if her body had betrayed her. This scared Laura had she just ruined any chance of Daken and her getting any closer. Then to her surprise Daken did the most "unDaken" thing she'd ever heard of and returned her embrace, it was at this moment Laura knew that she could trust Daken with everything she knew this because this was Daken the "Dark Wolverine" the man who has slaughtered so many people was hugging her right outside his door. Daken was being as uncharacteristic as possible and all because Laura needed him. "Thank you Daken" said Laura trying not hold back happy tears.

"For what?" replied Daken.

"F-for being a good brother" said a teary Laura for the first time since Wolverine had passed Laura had a family someone she could lean on, and Daken was the perfect rock for Laura. Just enough like Wolverine to be a pleasant reminder and just different enough to help her move on and be the person Wolverine wanted her to be. Laura also hadn't felt safe since Wolverine died, but things were different now she had Daken and she knew one thing and one thing only for 100% absolute sure was that she and Daken were gonna protect each other at all costs because they were all the other had.

Daken was shocked never had he seen Laura like this, she was a mess, clinging on him for dear life and crying her eyes out. It was then Daken knew that he was sticking with Laura for awhile, he wasn't completely sure why but he felt so inclined to protect this poor girl maybe it was because she reminded him of his dad, no something else. Maybe just brotherly affection. Brother yeah he liked it, he liked Laura calling him that and she thought he was doing good at it too. Daken made a promise to himself that moment that he would protect Laura and make sure she always had somebody. After all any big brother who can't protect his little sister isn't a good brother at all. About five minutes the two were still hugging halfway comfortable halfway awkwardly, then Daken spoke up. "Come on in Laura." Laura nodded, grabbed her things and headed inside. It was then it dawned on her the place was so… normal as you entered the front door and ahead and to the right was a standard living room that was unsurprisingly messy, he was Logans son, then to the left was a standard kitchen, and further ahead were other rooms presumably bed and apartment was so… normal and peaceful and nice, or the opposite of Daken, this concerned her.

"Daken?" Laura questioned stepping further into the apartment.

"Yeah?" Daken responded.

"Your apartment seems unsuited to you." Laura stated, it was odd seeing Daken in such a calm environment. Daken had a distant look in his eyes a somber look.

"Laura." he said with a calm seriousness, "I've done so many horrible inexcusable things, and I don't aim to be forgiven." Daken knew that forgiveness was not an option, However- "However if theres one thing I aim to do it's to change, i'm done with playing the bad guy Laura, so I'm separating myself from the old me including environments." She could see the sincerity in Dakens eyes.

"I have also had to move past my old self." said Laura putting a hand on his shoulder, "I am here for you." 

"Thanks." said Daken warmly smiling at her. "C'mon i'll show you your room." Room? she had just assumed she was going to be sleeping on Dakens couch. Her room was a standard bedroom with a full sized bed, nightstand, and a closet. "Nothing special but I guess you could decorate or whatever." Daken said.

"Thank you Daken." said Laura trying to stay calm when what she wanted to do was hug Daken for being so inviting as if they'd grown up together and were the closest of siblings. Laura began to unpack her things, when she left she took everything accept her X-Men garb, after she had put all her clothes in her closet she propped a framed picture of her, Jubilee, Gambit, and Logan back in Paris. She looked fondly her adventures with Gambit were favorite, getting to know Gambit had put the two somewhere on the level of a sibling-like relationship, the lengths he'd gone to care for her gave her a feeling she had never felt before. A feeling of Belonging, But now she had Daken and there was no one else she felt so happy to be around, maybe this sibling thing was going to be better than Laura had first thought.

"Hey Laura" Daken called from the living room. "Wanna go get something to eat?" Laura smiled. She could tell that things were going to start becoming great for her even in the wake of Wolv-, no her _fathers_ death, she could feel it

"Sure, whats good around here?" she asked still smiling her smile didn't go unnoticed by Daken adopting his own smile.

"Not completely sure yet but lets go find out."


End file.
